nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rory Bleibenson
'Rory Alluro Bleibenson '(rɒriː ɑːlɜːroʊ blaɪbɛnsən; born January 7, 1970) is a Sermolandic politician currently serving as the 36th President of Sermoland since 2015. Before assuming the presidency, Bleibenson was the ambassador to Singularity from 2010 to 2015. He was also the Financial Minister from 2000 to 2010, serving under the terms of both Opulotto Ensinger and Wallace de Hauptus. Bleibenson was appointed by the Summakonservativ Party as their nominee for President in June 2014. His opponent, Irmacula Schaper of the Zentral-Patriae Party and the first female nominee for president, faced a resounding loss with over 96% of reporting Sublime members voting for Bleibenson. Early Life Bleibenson was born Rory Alluro Bleibenson in Stärkepago, Wesdens Quarter to oil baron Roth Bleibenson and his wife, Adylus, as one of seven children. His father owned Regiis, Inc., of which Bleibenson's brother, Bing, inherited. He attended school at Stauer Preparatory School along with his future proxy president, Rufus von Rosensilva. After graduating as valor laureate, he went on to study political science at the Capistadt Institute. Career Before Becoming President Bleibenson started his political career as an aide for Opulotto Ensinger from 1996 to 1998, previously working at Regiis, Inc. as a bookkeeper. When Ensinger ran for president in 1999, Bleibenson was promoted to press secretary for the campaign. Bleibenson's charisma largely contributed to the success of Ensinger, who was ultimately elected president. After Ensinger's victory, Bleibenson served as the Sermolandic Financial Minister. He was responsible for nearly tripling the Sermolandic economy, setting it into motion in the early 21st century. This caused it to dominate Singularity. Bleibenson continued his role well after Ensinger's term ended, carrying on into the presidency of Wallace de Hauptus. After de Hauptus stepped down in 2010, Bleibenson was ousted by Stirling Sincere. He was further appointed ambassador to Singularity by the Sermolandic Singularity Committee (SSC). He oversaw a large majority of intercontinental financial issues after Sermoland was elected 2 to 1 as chair that same year, succeeding Oculocus. Presidency On the day of his inauguration, January 1, 2015, Bleibenson signed multiple policies that increased federal power. Many opposers have said Bleibenson's first act as president, known as the Devolution Bill, severely weakened and destabilized the central government. However, Bleibenson explained the bill was put into effect because his predecessor Stirling Sincere increased central government power after Wesdens attempted to secede, and the bill was proposed to restore federal authority after the threat was diminished. Bleibenson faced increased libertarian support after the rampant removal of certain anti-self defense laws. His overall approval rating in 2015 was 74% of all citizens. He also furthered fringe libertarian approval after taking Violetism off the national hate group list. Despite this, he initiated the Sermoland War on Terror and sanctioned many Violetist countries after the December 2015 pipe bombing of Rubrumton's Stufe Towers. Personal Life Bleibenson has been married to Solwig Bleibenson (neé Grandis) since 1996. He has five children: Rory Jr. (b. 1997), Zelma (b. 1999), Bluma (b. 2000), Decker (b. 2001), and twins Genevie and Conroy (b. 2003). In 2016, Bleibenson was revealed to have been in a secretive romantic relationship with his proxy president and childhood friend, Rufus von Rosensilva, in the past. This led many, including the staunch conservative community, to doubt his sexuality and transparency. He has denied this happening on multiple accounts, but sums of people have verified the legitimacy of the relationship. Because of this, some consider Bleibenson to be Sermoland's first homosexual president, however still unproven by him himself. Category:Sermoland